Navigating the Unknown
by lostinthemoment125
Summary: Klaine fanfic. Blaine is finally settling in at McKinley when the unthinkable happens, testing how far Blaine is willing to go in order to protect the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Author's Notes: **So, this is the very first fan fiction that I have EVER written, so please, please, PLEASE read, comment, and review! Both positive & negative feedback & criticism is greatly appreciated!

**OK. Here is what you need to know:** Blaine and Kurt are dating. Kurt is in his senior year at McKinley, while Blaine is in his junior year. This is somewhat of an AU, as it picks up after the end of the "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" episode (3rd Season), except that it is written as if Sebastian was never a character and never met Blaine. Everything else is basically the same.

There will be a few OCs that will be introduced in later episodes (_Thank You** Erik** for your help with picking out names! :D_). As of right now, I am looking at this being around 20-25 chapters, but that number could change at any time.

The first couple of chapters should be up pretty quick, but as things begin to progress in the story the time between updates will increase. I will try my best to warn you ahead of time if there will be an upcoming hiatus but no guarantees.

Right now the content rating stands at **T**, but it will most likely get bumped up to **M** in later chapters. I will warn you when the rating changes.

Enjoy!

(**I do not own Glee**. It would have never made it past the first episode if I did.)

* * *

**Navigating the Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Pilot  
**

* * *

"…So I was thinking about doing "Chances" for my song choice this week. I mean, I know that I sang it when we were at Dalton and everything, and normally I would NEVER reuse a song like that, but I really feel like it would fit with the theme of this week. Don't you?" Kurt said to Blaine as they walked to their next class.

Blaine studied Kurt for moment, wondering to himself how he got to be so lucky. "Kurt, the only person here who has heard you sing that song before, is me. Nobody besides us will even know that you sang that at Dalton."

"That's true, but Blaine it makes me feel as if I'm cheating," Kurt continued, sighing as he tried to think of a way to explain this to Blaine. "It's like taking a paper that I originally wrote for a teacher over at Dalton, and then using that same paper to turn in to a teacher here at McKinley."

"I understand where you are coming from on this but I still think that you might be thinking this through a little too much." Blaine said as they both walked into the classroom. "How about this: before glee club today, we can go talk to Mr. Schuester about it and see what he thinks." As they headed to their seats, Blaine smiled at how easily his boyfriend could get stressed over such trivial things.

Kurt sighed, obviously still conflicted about the issue. "I guess…I mean…it's not like we could do anything about it right now anyway."

The bell rang as they took their seats next to each other in the second-to-last row. The room fell to utter silence the moment the teacher walked in, something that Blaine had found odd about this class when he first transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. That was of course, until he got to know the teacher in question, Mr. Murphy. Ah yes, Mr. Murphy; literally the TOUGHEST teacher in all of McKinley. Every student knew that you had to respect Mr. Murphy. Not doing so, would result in homework suicide: One single-spaced essay with a 10-page minimum on how and why you were disrespectful. Due the next day.

On today's agenda was notes. When Blaine reached down to take out his notebook from his backpack, he looked over at Kurt and gave him a loving smile. _I really am lucky to have him_, he thought to himself. They had been dating for almost 10 months now, and definitely have had their fair share of ups and downs. But Blaine truly loved Kurt, and it was at this moment that Blaine decided that he wanted to do something special for Kurt on Valentine's Day, which was a little less than a month away.

The class passed slowly, and when the bell finally rang at 2:30, signaling the end of the school day, Kurt jumped up and raced to put his stuff away, eager to find Mr. Schuester before the start of glee club. Blaine followed suit, knowing that they only had a couple of minutes to talk to him before the other members would start arriving.

Once inside the choir room, Kurt immediately ran up to their director, practically shouting, "Mr. Schue! Glad I caught you. OK, so I really wanted to sing "Chances" by Five for Fighting for this week's assignment, but the thing is that I've already sung that song for glee, when I was over at Dalton, and I was just wondering if it would be OK if I sang it again because, well, I kinda feel like I'm cheating by reusing a song like that and I didn't want to get in trouble for cheating or anything so I just wanted to check and make sure it was alright with you before I went ahead and sang it." Kurt huffed, having said all that in one breath.

Mr. Schuester smiled and looked at Kurt with a slightly amused expression. "Kurt, I don't care if you sing a song that you have already sung before. This isn't school. This is glee club. You are not going to get in trouble for reusing a song that you sang at another school," he said in that kind and caring tone of his.

Kurt felt an immediate sense of relief wash over him. "Oh, OK. If you're sure," he said with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

Blaine just smiled at his boyfriend. He had known that Kurt was overreacting, but with Kurt, you just had to follow along, as he would never let it rest until he was sure.

As they took their seats in the choir room, some of the other members started filing in. The room slowly started filling with aimless chatter, and, after everyone was seated, Mr. Schue began. "All right everyone. So, like I said on Friday, this week's theme is about finding your way. I know several of you are seniors this year, which means that over the course of the next semester, several of you will be finding out what college you will be attending, or whether or not you got an audition, or even if you will be graduating or not. So, I want everybody, including those of you who are not seniors, to find a song that captures how you are feeling right now in this major time of change. Everybody got it? Now, Kurt, I know you came to me before practice today about a certain song that you wanted to sing? Did you want to sing that now or at next practice?"

Kurt contemplated a moment before answering. "Um, I think I'm ready to sing it now." At that, Kurt took out his sheet music, stood up, and walked over to the piano where Brad (the pianist) was sitting. As he handed him the music, Kurt addressed the class. "So, I feel that this song fits this week's theme really well because right now we are all kind of at a major crossroads in our life, and I really think that this song portrays that while we may all have plans for after high school, we never know where life will actually take us." He then motioned for Brad to start playing, and then, when the time came, Kurt began to sing:

_Chances are when said and done  
Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?  
Though you say I could be your answer  
Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today_

_Chances are we'll find a new equation_  
_Chances roll away from me_  
_Chances are all they hope to be_

Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his hand for this next part. He looked directly into those beautiful hazel eyes of his and squeezed his hand when he came to the last line, making his boyfriend blush:

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
'Cause though love can change the weather  
No act of God can pull me away from you_

Kurt let go of Blaine's had and walked back to the center of the room. He continued to sing to the entire group, but couldn't help himself from stealing looks at Blaine every couple of lines:

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you  
And though I see us through, yeah_

_Chances are we'll find two destinations_  
_Chances roll away from me_  
_Still chances are more than expectations_  
_The possibilities over me_

_It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun_  
_Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?_  
_What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing_

By now, the entire glee club was smiling and getting into the song as Kurt danced around the room, singing with everything he had:_  
_

_Chances, chances  
Chances lost are hope's torn up pages  
Maybe this time_

_Chances are we'll be the combination_  
_Chances come and carry me_  
_Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

_Chances are the fascinations_  
_Chances won't escape from me_  
_Chances are only what we make them and all I need_

* * *

After glee club had ended, Blaine headed to his locker to gather his books. Kurt had already left to go warm the car up, so Blaine was alone in the hallway as he turned the dial to his combination, mentally saying each number as he reached it. When he reached the final number, he pulled down on the lock to release it, and then rotated it slightly to take it off.

When he opened the door, Blaine immediately noticed that something had fallen out. Shifting the books in his hands, he reached down to pick up a white, commercial-sized envelope, filled with something thick and bumpy. He realized was that whoever had put it there must have had a incredibly hard time squeezing it through one of the vent openings on his locker, and thus must have been very determined to get it in there.

Blaine's brow furrowed as he flipped the envelope over to the reverse, and then back to the front again, as he looked for some sign as to whom the letter was from, but the outside of the envelope was blank.

Blaine set his books down on the shelf in his locker before flipping the envelope over again. As he slid he finder under the flap in the corner to open it, he tried to think of who would send something to him through his locker. _Was it from Kurt? Or maybe Rachel? But why would Rachel need to contact him through his locker? Could it be from one of his friends over at Dalton? _

When he finally had the entire seal broken, he grabbed at the thick white paper that he could see sticking partially out of the opening in the envelope. He pulled the letter out and unfolded it, his heart dropping the moment his eyes registered what the letter said.

* * *

Blaine starred at the hate letter that was written in thick, red, pop-up paint. There were red drips on some of the letters, giving it the effect that the words were bleeding, almost as if the paper itself had been held up vertically when drying.

Both he and Kurt had been threatened before, but for some reason, this felt different. Almost as if the fact that it was on paper made the scar that the words left even deeper. Or maybe it was because even though the letter was given to him, it was threatening Kurt, which frankly, scared Blaine even more than if the threat had been directed at himself.

* * *

Blaine didn't know how long he had been standing there, but the sudden vibration of his phone in his pocket brought him back to reality. He took his phone out, and read the urgent message from Kurt:

_Where are you? Are you OK?_

Blaine, realizing that it would be faster to just get his books and head out to the car, put his phone back in his pocket without replying. He carefully folded the letter back up, returned it to its original envelope, and stuffed it into his backpack along with the one book he had needed from his locker. He slammed his locker door in a hurry, and fumbled to return the lock. After zipping his backpack closed, he practically ran to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Down

OK, so this chapter is kind of uneventful, but I promise that the next 2-3 chapters have a lot of action, so just stick with it.

It is still rated T for language and some adult situations. Again, it will probably get bumped to an M at some point.

I first want to thank you all for actually taking the time to read my writing. It really means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying it, so please continue to read, review, and share! All reviews are helpful, even negative ones. So if you have an opinion on it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. It doesn't have to be long. Even if you only put 3 words down, such as 'I liked it' or 'I loved it' or even 'I hated it', that still helps.

Enjoy!

(**I do not own Glee**.)

* * *

**Navigating the Unknown**

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down**

* * *

"Are you sure that you're OK? Cause you don't seem OK." Kurt asked for the third time on the car ride home.

Blaine, who had decided not to tell Kurt about the letter, sighed as he said "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Kurt continued to drive towards Blaine's house as the silence between them lengthened. Blaine sat in the passenger's seat of Kurt's navigator, his head leaning on the window as he starred at the passing scenery, while his mind was still stuck on the letter that he had found in his locker only a short time ago. Kurt could tell that something was bothering his boyfriend, but he didn't want to push him into talking. He knew that Blaine would say what was on his mind when he was ready.

Kurt parked the car along the curb in front of Blaine's house. He turned to Blaine and sighed before saying, "Hey…listen…you do know you can tell me anything, right?"

Blaine turned to look at the beautiful boy he loved, picking his head up off the window as he did so. He saw a look of obvious concern masking Kurt's face, and realized that he needed to pull himself together for Kurt's sake. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, squeezing him tightly before leaning back just enough so that he was face-to-face with Kurt. He gave Kurt a small smile before saying, "Yeah, I know. And you know that I love you, right?" his smile getting bigger as he said those three little words.

Kurt smiled back at this. "Yeah, I know. And I love you too." They kissed once before releasing each other, and Blaine picked up his backpack and stepped out of the car. Kurt waited until Blaine was safely inside his house before leaving to head home himself.

* * *

Once inside, Blaine went immediately to his bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before he bent down and got the letter out of his backpack. He didn't even bother to take his shoes off as he walked over to his bed. He laid down on his back with one arm behind his head and the other one out holding the letter.

He reread it over and over again, trying to think of why anyone would ever send him something like this. Every time he read it, he kept picturing a faceless person carefully taking the time to make it, laughing evilly as they did so.

_**You need to learn to control **_

_**your little BITCH of a boyfriend, **_

_**or else he might just get hurt. **_

_**Of course, you could always **_

_**avoid this by making him an**_

_**EX.**_

Blaine knew that there were people out there who didn't like Kurt or himself. He had always known that. They were both openly gay, which, basically meant having half the world against them to begin with. But Blaine had a feeling that this wasn't just from some homophobe out there; had it been, the letter would have threatened himself as well as Kurt, rather than just Kurt.

Blaine sighed as he sat up in bed and put both of his hands in his lap, turning his head now to stare out his window. _Maybe it was just some bully who was trying to scare me,_ he thought to himself. _For all I know, Kurt could have gotten the same thing in his locker and just not have found it yet. _Taking another deep breath to help control his fears, Blaine stood up, put the letter away in a place where his parents wouldn't find it, and started to get ready for an early night to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Blaine felt groggy. He had tossed and turned the entire night, his worry for Kurt's safety overwhelming, and his fear of whoever had sent the letter acting like a spark to the lighter fluid that was his overactive and over-imaginative brain.

His lack of sleep was evident in the bags under his eyes, and Kurt took notice almost immediately. "Oh my God what happened? You look like you pulled an all-nighter or something!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine got into his car.

"Nothing… It's just… I couldn't sleep. That's all," Blaine said as he could barely keep his eyes opened.

Kurt frowned at this, seeing that Blaine's attitude had not changed at all from what it had been on the car ride home the day before. He drove in silence to the school as Blaine dozed off in the passenger seat next to him.

The rest of the day crept by slowly, and remained uneventful. Blaine almost got in trouble for falling asleep during a movie in Mr. Murphy's class, but Kurt was able to wake him up before the strict teacher had noticed.

When the bell rang at 2:30, Kurt picked up his bag and stood up. As he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, he said, "I'm going to go ahead and head out to the car. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Blaine replied sleepily as he stifled a yawn.

"OK…" Kurt rubbed his shoulder and gave it a pat before he walked out of the classroom and headed to his car, leaving Blaine to gather his things.

Blaine, who was still half asleep, slowly gathered his book bag and headed to his locker. After reaching the final number, the lock clicked and he pulled down to release it, rotating it slightly as he did so to remove it.

He opened the door to the tan locker, and again, something fell out. Blaine's heart began to race almost immediately, and he bent down quickly to retrieve the item before the other kids in the hallway noticed. He looked around quickly as he stood up, trying to see if anybody had seen him, or if anybody in particular was watching him. He saw students walking the halls, laughing and talking aimlessly. He saw couples flirting and making out. He saw students at their own lockers, there for the same reason that he was at his. Nobody was paying any particular attention to him, so he sighed and turned his attention back to what was now in his hand.

It was another envelope. It was white, just like the other one had been, but this one was smaller, more like it was meant for a Thank-You note. It was flat, too. He turned it over in his hand, again looking for some sign of who it was from, but there was none.

Looking around him again, Blaine realized that this was not the place to open it. He continued to hold the envelope as he switched out his books. Before putting his math book away in his backpack, he opened the front cover and placed the letter inside for safe keeping. Once that was safely in his backpack, he shut his locker door, returned the lock, and headed towards the parking lot where Kurt was waiting.

* * *

Once home, Blaine practically collapsed onto his bed. Having gotten no sleep the night before, his body was finally ready to give in, his brain ready to shut off. He drifted off into a dreamless slumber almost immediately.

* * *

Blaine awoke to the sound of someone shutting a door. It was already dark outside. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, which told him that it was just past 6 o'clock; he had slept for just over 3 hours. He sighed as climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes and face as he did so.

He walked out of his room and down the hallway, still trying to wake up from his nap. The hallway dead-ended into the living room, and Blaine could see his mom over the kitchen bar as she put away groceries. "Hey sweetie. How was school?"

Blaine, still half asleep, took a deep breath before he answered the same question that he, and just about every other kid on the planet, got asked on school days. "It was OK, I guess. I was really tired because I couldn't sleep last night, though." He walked into the kitchen and started helping his mother with the groceries.

"Oh…and why was that honey?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know..." he said, not wanting to give too much away. "I guess I was just nervous about a test that I had today."

"Well how do you think you did on it? Were you able to focus even though you didn't get much sleep?" his mother asked as she put away the last of the groceries and started working on dinner.

"Yeah it was pretty easy. I won't find out how I did on it until tomorrow though." He sighed as he leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. He looked over at the fridge and saw a picture of him and Kurt, laughing. The picture had been taken last year when they were both still at Dalton. He smiled mentally to himself at the memory. They both looked so happy and carefree in that picture. Blaine tried to remember what they had been laughing at, but all he could remember was that it was something funny that the twins had just done …

"Are you OK, Blaine? You seem kind of…distant today."

His mom's question pulled him from his thoughts of the past, and he turned to look at her as he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go work on my homework now before I fall asleep again."

"OK…I'll call you when dinner is ready."

At this, Blaine walked back to his room and sat down at his desk. He decided to work on his English paper first, so he bent down and turned his computer on.

While waiting for his computer to load, he gazed at the bulletin board hanging on the wall behind his desk, which held some of his favorite memories. He smiled at some of the pictures up there, the happy memories soothing to him in light of recent events. When he got to the lower right corner, he noticed an empty spot of cork showing through in an area that was normally occupied by a picture of him and Kurt.

His brow furrowed at this, trying to think of where the missing picture could have gone. "Hey mom…" he called toward his open door. When he heard her reply, he continued. "Have you taken anything off of my corkboard recently?"

He could hear her coming down the hallway, and she stopped in front of the entrance to his room. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"One of the pictures of Kurt and I is missing. I was just wondering if you had taken it or if you knew where it could have gone."

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe Kurt took it the last time he was here."

"Yeah…maybe…" he trailed off, but Blaine knew that Kurt would not have taken that photograph. Kurt had his own copy of the exact same photo hanging in his own room, and thus would have no reason to have taken his. Blaine heart started pounding in his chest, and as his mom stepped away, he shut his door.

He ran over to his backpack, fumbling with the zipper as he tried to unzip it. He finally succeeded, pulling out his math book as soon as the opening was wide enough. He flipped open the cover to reveal the unopened letter, the one that he had forgotten about until now; the one that was the perfect size to hold his missing picture.

* * *

**Author's note: **OK, so I know that I am totally leaving everyone hanging with this ending, but that is just how it worked out. If I didn't, this chapter would have been twice as long and would have taken twice as long to post. Don't worry, though, because chapter 3 is almost done and should be up within the next few days!

OH! I also just wanted to say (_before_ anyone accuses me of it) that my writing DOES **NOT** reflect my opinion of any of the characters on GLEE. I happen to love both Kurt and Blaine, and I would be completely horrified and devastated if any of this actually happened to one or both of them on the show.


	3. Chapter 3: White Walls

First of all, I can't thank you all enough for all the reads and reviews. You guys are amazing!

Secondly, I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this up here. I wanted to have this chapter posted two days ago, but I didn't want to leave everyone with another major cliff hanger, which is why this chapter has almost 1,000 more words than the first two had.

Please continue to read, review and share!

Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

**Navigating the Unknown**

**Chapter 3: White Walls**

* * *

Blaine took a deep but shaky breath, trying to calm himself as he picked up the envelope. His hands shook as he opened it, revealing the back of his photograph partially. He pulled the photo out and read the words that had been scribbled on the reverse:

**_I believe that this is yours._**

**_Get rid of him yourself,_**

**_or I will do it for you._**

Blaine's heart almost stopped at these words. He closed his eyes and drew in another shaky breath before opening them again as he turned the photo over to the front. The destruction to the front of the photograph shocked Blaine even more than the words did. He stumbled back and fell onto his bed, tears already streaming down his face.

The picture had been of Blaine and Kurt at the fair that they had gone to over the summer. They were walking, and Kurt had his right arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders so that he could hold Blaine's right hand. Kurt's head was tilted back mid-laugh, and Blaine was smiling as he stared lovingly up at him.

But whoever had taken the photo had scratched out Kurt's face entirely, and had scratched a big "X" over his body. The photo was ruined, and the memory of it was now stained. Even if he was able to get another copy of the photo (which he could probably do fairly easily, since Kurt had a copy), he would never be able to look at it the same way again.

Blaine had been sitting there for a good 20 minutes when it dawned on him. He felt as if the entire world had just caved in and came crashing down onto his shoulders.

_They had been in my room._

_The person that had taken MY photo had been IN MY ROOM. _

Blaine felt as if the room was spinning around him, his heart thumping in his chest. He immediately ran over to the nearest window in his room, checking to make sure that it was locked. It was. The only other window in the room was above his bed, so he doubted that was how the intruder got in, but he checked it anyways. It, too, was locked.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed, the photo still in his hand. He looked at it once more before laying his arm back down on the bed, trying to think of how they could have gotten a hold of it. He sighed before sitting up in bed. _Well,_ Blaine thought to himself as he rubbed his face, _now is as good of a time as any to check the rest of the doors and windows._ He got up and put the picture in the same spot that he had hid the letter.

He opened his door and practically ran into his mom. "Oh! I was just coming to get you. Dinner's ready."

* * *

Blaine felt extremely paranoid as he checked all the windows and doors for the third time that night. He sighed as he bent down to check the last one, his body still not at ease. They had all been locked, which meant that someone had either left a door unlocked during the day or someone had let the intruder in.

If last night was any indication, Blaine knew that he would not sleep well again tonight. In normal circumstances, he would never do this, but Blaine figured that if he wanted to actually be awake enough to go to school tomorrow, then he probably should. Standing up, he walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. After searching for a moment, he pulled out the bottle of Benadryl and took two.

* * *

_**5 days later:**_

* * *

It was Monday, which meant that it had been almost a week since Blaine had found the first of the two envelopes in his locker. He hadn't received anything else since the picture, and slowly the thought of and worry that the items brought drifted to the back of his mind.

It was an unseasonably warm day for January, and all the snow had melted the day before. Both boys were laughing and chatting happily on their way home from school, glad for the weather change. As Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house, he looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, glad to see him back to his old self. He had never found out what was bothering Blaine the week before, but he figured that it was in the past now, and if Blaine could move past it, then so could he.

"What?" Blaine said, smiling back at his boyfriend.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that glad that whatever was bothering you last week isn't anymore and that you're back to your old self," Kurt said lovingly as he starred at Blaine.

"Oh…" Blaine's voice fell as he was reminded of why he was so upset last week. He broke eye contact with Kurt as he said this, choosing now to instead look down at his lap. "Yeah, I…kinda had a lot on my mind last week..." he said, trailing off. Blaine looked up again at Kurt, whose loving gaze remained unwavering. "But let's not talk about that now, OK? I'm here with you, and I'm happy and…"

Kurt interrupted Blaine with a fiery kiss that Blaine was only too happy to accept. "You talk…too much," Kurt said in between their heated kisses as he wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's head.

Blaine chuckled at this, knowing very well that, out of the two of them, he was not the one who 'talked too much,' but he let it slide as Kurt's kisses pulled him in deeper.

"Kurt…" Blaine said after about another minute. He pulled his lips off of Kurt's for a few seconds so he could talk, their foreheads still pressed together. "Someone is going to see us…"

Kurt moaned in opposition as he went in for another kiss. Blaine gave in for a moment, but pulled away soon after. If someone saw them making out like this, they could get in serious trouble. Kurt sighed as he leaned back onto his door, still trying to catch his breath.

"I should get going…" Blaine said as he reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Kurt said as he leaned forward to put his hand on Blaine's wrist. Blaine turned to Kurt in answer, waiting for him to continue. "We should go out tonight. We haven't gone out in a while."

Blaine smiled at this. "I would like that."

"Breadsticks? Pick you up at six?"

Blaine continued to stare lovingly into Kurt's perfect eyes, smiling as he did so. "Yeah." He leaned in for one last kiss before reluctantly stepping out of the car.

* * *

Blaine received the phone call at 6:17 that evening.

He had answered without looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be Kurt. Kurt was the most punctual person Blaine knew, and as of now, he was 17 minutes late. "Kurt! Where are you?"

"_Blaine! Oh my God! Kurt's been in an accident. You have to get to the hospital now!"_ said the rushed voice in an extremely anxious tone on the other line.

"Wait, WHAT? Who is this?" Blaine's eyes got wide, and his heart started beating faster. His mind had yet to register what the man on the other line was saying, and he pressed the phone harder to his ear as if that would somehow change what the man had just said.

_This is Burt! I just got to the hospital. They took Kurt away in an ambulance and… and… everything was just happening so quickly and I'm freaking out and…"_

Blaine cut him off. "Burt, calm down before you give yourself another heart attack. I'm on my way. You can explain everything to me once I get there." He hung up his phone as he grabbed his jacket off of his bed and raced out of his bedroom. He stopped at his parent's open door and stuck his head in. "Hey mom, I need to borrow your car. Kurt got into some kind of accident and he's at the hospital and I have to go so I will call you later after I find something out."

"OK," she said as he tossed him her keys, not even questioning his story because of the look of pure terror on his face. Blaine was pulling out of their garage less than a minute later, pushing the speed limit as he raced to the hospital.

* * *

Blaine ran towards the automatic doors that were the entrance to the Emergency Room, hating the fact that he had to pause and wait a moment for them to open. He made his way inside and frantically searched for Burt in the waiting room. He spotted him almost immediately, pacing back and forth in front of a sitting Carol with a look of pure angst on his face. Blaine could tell that he had been crying. Carol was holding a tissue in her hand that she was using to blot her eyes with.

Blaine ran towards them, and when Burt saw him, he immediately opened his arms and engulfed Blaine in a tight hug. The hug comforted Blaine, and as Burt released him, he asked in an anxious voice, "What happened? Is he OK? Tell me everything."

Burt put a hand on Blaine's back and guided him to the chair next to Carol's before sitting down himself on Blaine's other side. Burt's elbows rested on his knees, and he brought his face down to his hands for a moment before sitting back up and turning to Blaine. He took a deep, shaky breath before beginning. "Kurt was leaving the house to go get you. It was about 5:50, 5:55-ish. I was in the garage looking for something at the time, so I saw the whole thing. I had walked out of the garage for a moment to wave goodbye to him as he left. He had just pulled out of the driveway when…"

Burt paused for a moment here as if he still couldn't believe what had happened to his son. He wasn't looking at Blaine anymore, but rather staring at the ground. Blaine could see in his eyes that he was about to start crying again. Blaine's own face was as white as a ghost, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"…when…this car… just… came out of _nowhere_. It had to have been going at least 35 miles an hour…and…it just…" Burt turned to look at Blaine now as he said the next part, the sadness in his eyes unmistakable. "It hit him head-on."

Burt's eyes were watering now as he looked away, trying to hold back his tears. Blaine's own tears had started to fall even before Burt reached the end. He put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His crying soon turned into sobbing, his back retching while the continuous flow of tears fell off of his face. Carol placed her arm on Blaine's back, rubbing it to comfort him like a small child.

When Blaine was finally able to get his sobs under control, he looked up at Burt and Carol with tears still trickling down his face. "And now? Is he going to be OK?"

Burt sighed before replying. "I don't know," he said shakily. "I called 911 immediately and they were at the scene within minutes. I had run up to Kurt's door as soon as it happened, and at the time he was just barely conscious. By the time I was able to pry open his door the medics were arriving, and so I wasn't able to see what kind of injuries he had. I would have ridden in the ambulance but I wanted to pick up Carol from work first because her car is in the shop. No one has given us an update yet." Burt's eyes were starting to water again, and Carol was crying. Burt stood up and moved to the chair on the other side of Carol's so that he could comfort his wife.

Blaine just stared at the white walls of the waiting room, his hands up over his nose and mouth as he leaned on his knees. He was thinking about everything that Burt had just told him, wondering how this could have happened.

* * *

Blaine had been there for almost an hour and a half before the nurse finally came out. By that time, the entire New Directions crew, along with a few of Blaine and Kurt's friends from Dalton, had also shown up, making the waiting room extremely crowded.

She came out of the double white doors and walked straight up to Kurt's parents. When they saw her walking towards them, they immediately stood up. She was young, and had long, black hair that was pulled back neatly into a pony tail. She smiled when she reached Kurt's parents. "Hi, are you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yeah. Are you here to give us a report on our son?" As Burt was saying this, everyone else who had shown up for Kurt stopped talking, waiting to hear what the woman would say next. Blaine stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked over to stand behind Carol.

Everyone held their breath as the woman continued. "Yes. Kurt has a lot of bruising and suffered a concussion. He fractured his ulna bone in two places in his left arm, and has several major cuts on his body from the glass. He went into surgery for about half an hour to control some internal bleeding that he had and to close a major gash in his abdomen, but he should be waking up soon. We want to keep him overnight to monitor him because of his concussion, but he should be able to go home after that. He was very lucky. Most head-on collisions cause a lot more injuries than what we are seeing with him. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, oh God yes." Burt replied. Blaine could hear the change in his voice; it was now filled with relief, and he smiled at Carol before turning back to the nurse, who nodded before she began to speak again.

"OK. As of right now, though, I can only allow immediate family back there, which includes parents and siblings," she said as she eyed the large group of teens that had slowly gotten closer.

Burt nodded at this as Carol turned around to look for her son. "Finn?"

Finn stepped out of the group, letting go of Rachel as he did so. As he passed Blaine, he reached out and patted his back, saying, "Sorry, man. I know you want to see him. Only a little bit longer." Blaine just nodded at this, and Finn turned to follow his parents and the nurse through the set of swinging white doors. Blaine put his hands in his pockets as he stood there watching where the four of them had just disappeared.

* * *

"He's right in there," the nurse said, pointing to a room with an open door. The family walked in to greet Kurt, who was lying down in the hospital bed next to the window. The other bed in the room was empty, however the dividing curtain between the two remained drawn.

He was awake, and he smiled at them when he saw them come in. "Hey…" he said in a haggard voice. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and his left arm was in a hard, black cast.

Carol was the one who responded. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" She sat down in one of the chairs, allowing Burt to take the one that was closer Kurt's bed.

"OK… I guess. I'm really sore." He said this as he watched Finn getting another chair from the other side of the curtain. "Where's Blaine?" he asked, looking at his dad.

It was Burt who answered this time. "He's out in the waiting room with the others. They wouldn't let him back yet, but he can come back after we leave."

"Oh OK…WAIT." A look of horror crossed his face. "Who else is out there?" he asked in a cautious voice as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Everyone from New Directions, along with some of your friends from Dalton," Burt replied. Kurt groaned at this, which only made Burt freak out. "What? Are you OK? !" he asked as his eyes widened.

"No, it's not that. I just can't believe that they all showed up here." Finn chuckled at this, and Kurt picked up his head to glare at his step brother. "It's not funny. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. I look hideous." Finn immediately stopped laughing when he noticed Kurt's death stare. Getting the reaction he wanted, Kurt sighed and brought his head back down onto the pillow. He turned to his dad again, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you go get Blaine? I need to see him."

Burt took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "OK." He let go of his son's hand and stood up, Carol and Finn doing the same. Finn moved his chair back to its original spot, and followed his mom and step-dad out of the room, saying "Bye Kurt" as he did so.

* * *

OK, so chapter 4 is already half done, and I'm really excited about. It should be up sometime tomorrow or the next day, depending on how much time I can find to write over the next two days.

Also, please check out **klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot**'s ongoing story _Relationships Aren't Easy_. I'm his BETA (for that story anyway, most of his others were posted before he met me), and it's really good so far so please check it out!


	4. Chapter 4: Wanted

Hey all! I am EXTREMELY sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I know I had said 1-2 days, but I then lost Internet for about five days and could not post.

I hate to say this but after this chapter I will be taking at least a 2 week hiatus. I am currently moving back to my old house in FL (from VA so a big move) and I will not have access to a computer for about a week and a half starting today. I will try to continue to write during that time so that I can have it ready to post as soon as I get my computer back, but there are no guarantees because that would require me to write from my phone, which I hate doing.

Now, this chapter is kind of like the quiet before a big storm. It's more of a happy, free-flowing chapter, which I think is perfect because i have a lot of stuff planned for the next 2-3 chapters. I really like this chapter and it's definitely my favorite that I've written so far.

Also, I just want to apologize ahead of time for any errors or typos that I miss/make in this chapter. I wrote most of it on the computer, but I had to write the ending and do all the editing on my phone so there may be some crazy errors due to Auto Correct.

As it is right now I am currently laying down on a sleeping bag in the middle of an empty room at 3:15 in the morning my time so I think I'm going to go now and get some sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

**Navigating the Unknown**

**Chapter 4: Wanted**

* * *

Blaine stood up when he saw the three returning. Finn and his mom were in the midst of a conversation, but Burt came up to talk to Blaine.

"He's in room 227. He was asking for you." Burt smiled at him before walking off. Blaine took a deep breath and headed through the double doors.

He followed the signs to room 227, which included going up to the next level. When he got to the room, he found the door slightly ajar. He reached for the handle, but another hand reached it before his. "Um, excuse me, but this patient is not accepting any visitors right now. He only got out of surgery a little while ago and he needs to rest." Blaine looked up to see a different nurse than before. She had kind blue eyes and medium brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, just like the other nurse.

"But I-" was all Blaine got out before the nurse cut him off.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only immediate family is allowed in there right now. Unless you can prove that you're immediate family, I can't let you in."

"I'm his boyfriend." Blaine said flatly as he stared at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that doesn't count. You're just going to have to wait. Kurt needs to rest."

"Yeah but-" Blaine, whose voice was almost frantic now, was interrupted again, but this time not by the nurse.

"Blaine…? Is that you?" said a faint voice coming from inside of the room.

"Kurt! They won't let me in to see you!" Blaine yelled back desperately.

"_IF YOU DON'T LET HIM IN HERE RIGHT NOW THEN I'M GOING __OUT THERE TO SEE HIM!"_ Kurt yelled, threatening the nurse.

The nurse's eyes widened after hearing this. She opened the door and briskly walked into the room to stop Kurt from getting out of bed, shutting the door behind her. Blaine could hear them talking, Kurt clearly upset that they wouldn't let Blaine in. He almost went in after the nurse, but decided against it, thinking that hbewilder have a better chance of being allowed to stay if he just waited for her to return.

After about a minute, the nurse returned, looking clearly defeated. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Blaine, saying, "You have ten minutes."

Blaine smiled as she walked away. He pushed open the door and walked past the empty bed to Kurt's side of the room. "Hi," he said as he walked over to the side of Kurt's bed. The previously closed curtain had been opened, and it made the room look twice as big.

"Hey." Kurt was sitting up in bed now, and Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down in the same chair that Burt had, intertwining his left hand with Kurt's right as he did so. "I'm really sorry about our date tonight. I was really looking forward to it."

Blaine was flabbergasted. "Kurt. Are you seriously apologizing for missing our date tonight? I haven't even thought about that since _before_ your dad called me and told me you were at the hospital. You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for. YOU GOT IN A CAR CRASH. I'm just glad that you didn't get really hurt."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being here for me; for being the best boyfriend ever; for just…for everything." Kurt smiled at Blaine as he stared into his eyes.

"Well then you're welcome." Blaine said as he smiled back at Kurt.

"Come up here with me. I feel as if you are really far away." Kurt started to move around in his bed as he said this, making room for Blaine next to him. Blaine stood up and sat down next to Kurt on the bed, being careful of his wires. He swung his legs onto the bed so that he was in the same position that Kurt was in. "Now, sing to me" Kurt said in a demanding, childlike tone as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to Blaine, resting his head on his chest.

Blaine sat there for a moment, trying to think of what song he wanted to sing. He smiled when he thought of one, and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as he began to sing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

When Blaine came to the next part, he decided to change the word 'girl' to 'boy', seeing that it was more fitting.

_Like everything that's green boy I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Blaine could see Kurt's smile forming as he sang these lyrics, knowing that they perfectly described how they both felt about each other. Blaine's own smile got wider, and he continued.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing slow, signaling that Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine smiled down at the boy he loved so much, lowering his voice as he finished the song so as to not wake him.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And ever let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I wanna make you feel_

_Wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

When he finished the song, Blaine bent his head down and kissed the top of Kurt's bandaged head as he stared out of the second story window. It wasn't much of a view (all he could see was the hospital parking lot), but it was still better than having no window at all.

He looked up when he heard someone come in. It was the same nurse that had tried to stop him from entering Kurt's room earlier. She had a clipboard resting on her right arm, her left hand lifting up one of the top papers so that she could look at the one underneath. She looked up and stopped short when she saw them, her mouth slightly open as if she had been about to say something. Her brow furrowed as she closed her mouth into a tight seam. She then pointed to Kurt as she mouthed the words, _Is he asleep?_

Blaine nodded, hoping that the nurse would let him stay. He kew that he had already outstayed his welcome, but Blaine wasn't ready to leave yet. He hadn't spent a lot of alone time with Kurt recently, and he missed it. Plus there's also the fact that Kurt was currently asleep on his chest, and Blaine didn't want to wake him.

The nurse, whose nametag (which Blaine just now noticed) read _Jill_, sighed and rolled her eyes. Without saying another word, Jill walked out of the room, leaving the two boys in peace.

Blaine let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Glad to know that he was able to stay longer, Blaine shifted and snuggled up to Kurt, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes to see a plastic railing to the bed he was in, along with an ugly curtain just beyond that. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and when he did he immediately rolled over to face Kurt.

Kurt was sitting up in bed, awake. "Good morning, sunshine," Kurt said in a cheery voice.

Still groggy from his nap, it took Blaine another minute to realize what Kurt had said. He stifled a yawn and scooted himself into a sitting position before his brain finally made the connection. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Morning? What do you mean morning?"

"Silly Blainey. You slept here all night. Jill wasn't too happy about it, but I threatened her again so you're fine."

It was only then that Blaine noticed the sunlight streaming in from the window. _I slept here all night. Oh God, I'm such an idiot. I should have never let myself fall asleep here. I knew I was exhausted from such a long day and I was bound to sleep through the whole night. UGGHH! ! ! ! Why did I do that? ! At least I called mom while I was in the waiting room before I came back here. Oh man, I should probably call her again so she doesn't get worried…_

"Uh, Blaine? You OK?"

Blaine's rambling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kurt's voice. He looked up at his boyfriend, a confused, sleepy expression still on his face. "Yeah, sorry. I just can't believe I slept here all night. How long have you been up?"

"Oh, like an hour. But I woke up last night around midnight when Jill came in and tried to get you up to move."

"Man, I slept through that too? Gosh I was tired."

Kurt laughed at this. "Yeah, Jill wasn't happy that you fell asleep on the bed with me. Last night she told me that you weren't even supposed to be in the room in the first place, but that she would make an exception and let you stay if you would just get up and at least move to the chair."

Blaine smiled. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched as he stood up. He proceeded to the restroom, and upon his return, he noticed that a tray with breakfast on it had been delivered. "Ooh, Cap'n Crunch, my favorite," he said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the mini box of cereal. He poured it into the bowl that had been provided, along with the small carton of milk. Kurt sat silently as Blaine ate, his mind wondering:

_Gosh, I'__m so lucky to have Blaine. I truly don't know what I would do without him. I can't believe that he actually spent the night here with me. Who else besides my family would do that for me? I guess that just goes to show how lucky I am and what a great boyfriend I have..._

When Blaine was finnished, he leaned back onto the bed, which was currently upright. He turned his head so that he was face to face with Kurt. Blaine gave him a tired smile, which Kurt returned with a huge grin.

"You know, I think I like your hair in the morning. It looks more natural and, well, _wild_," he said laughing. Kurt was referring to the fact that Blaine's hair was a complete mess. The gel that he had put in it the day before was mostly still there since he hadn't washed it out the night before, however it had come undone in many parts, leaving some areas curly or partially curly, while other areas remained in straight lumps of hardened gel.

Blaine's face fell almost immediately when Kurt said this. He had forgotten about his hair. He jumped out of bed and raced back to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. Kurt could hear his loud groan as Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. The water turned on, and a minute later Blaine returned with a sopping wet head of hair and a small towel that he was using to dry it. "I figured I would rather be seen with head of all curly hair rather than with a bed head of half and half."

Kurt smiled. He happened to love Blaine's curly locks, but he rarely got to see them due to Blaine's loathing of them.

He sighed as he sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked at Kurt. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going. I've already missed almost half the day of school, and I need to get my mom her car back." He bent around and embraced Kurt in a tight hug. After a few seconds, he pulled back just enough so that their faces were a few inches apart. "Feel better, OK?"

Kurt only nodded as he moved his head in towards Blaine's, their lips meeting. They kissed for about a minute before Blaine finally pulled away. "I have to go..." he said as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I know. text me though, OK?"

Blaine broke out into a smile. "Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do," Kurt said returning the smile.

Blaine bent down and gave Kurt one more quick kiss on lips. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine headed towards the exit, throwing the towel that he had used to dry his hair with back into the bathroom as he did so.

* * *

So, what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

**Now, real quick, i need for all of my readers to please do me this one quick favor. **

If you have not heard of the song that Blaine sang in this chapter, **GO LOOK IT UP NOW**. The song is called '**Wanted' by Hunter Hayes,** and it is literally my favorite song _in the world_. If you don't believe me, ask klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot. Hunter Hayes is kind of a newer artist and only has one album out, but he is an absolutely phenomenal artist and he deserves to be known! Oh, and most of his other songs are not this slow, so if this song is a little slow for your taste, check out some of his others!

This is not, by the way, the reason I chose to use this song. It just so happened to fit the criteria for the kind of song I was looking for for Blaine to sing. However, it may be why this chapter is my favorite : )

Let me know what you think of his music and of this chapter in your reviews! Wow I feel like a spoke person for him. Please excuse my obsession over this amazingly talented singer. I think I'm going to go now...


	5. Chapter 5: ?

**Well. Hello there.**

**Long time no see, I believe. Well, guess what?**

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK!**

**My hiatus is officially over. School is finally winding down for winter break and I finally found the time to finish this chapter. I had planned to come back sooner, like around the end of November, but that just didn't end up happening. This chapter was originally supposed to be twice as long but I like where it ended here. On the bright side, though, that means that I am already half-way done with the next chapter so that should be up before Christmas, and if not then definitely before the end of the year. **

******Also, I feel the need to mention the horrible tragedy that occurred in Connecticut this past week. I am completely astounded that something like could have happened and my heart goes out to the families and friends of the 28 victims. I pray that none of my readers were among them or knew them, as no one should have to go through something like that, and know that I am sending my deepest condolences your way if you were.**

**OK, OK, I think I made you wait long enough. Enjoy Chapter 5. : )**

* * *

Blaine's head was spinning the entire way home.

He hadn't let himself think about anything while at the hospital, and frankly, he didn't want to think about it now, either. But his mind wouldn't let him. The rush of emotion hit him like a concrete wall and thoughts of his mysterious stalker filled his head. Images of the warning letter and his vandalized picture kept flooding his mind, the threatening words repeating themselves over and over like a pulsing in his brain. Blaine felt as if his entire head was throbbing and it was going to explode any second. He could barely see through his tears and was surprised to find that he had made it home in one piece, considering that he didn't even remember turning down his own street.

He sat in his driveway for several minutes, just letting his tears fall. It was only after he realized that he never ended up calling his mom again that Blaine attempted to get his tears under control. _Stop crying,_ he thought to himself as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. _I don't know anything for sure. It could have just been a freak accident._

He took a deep breath, only for it to come out shaky as he pulled his visor down to look in the mirror, checking to make sure that there was no evidence left on his face from his breakdown. His eyes were a little red, but other than that he appearance was acceptable. He doubted that his mom would even notice.

He sighed heavily before stepping out of his mom's car, shutting the door a little too hard as he started walking towards his front door. He was fumbling with his house keys when he mother unlocked the door.

"I was starting to get worried about you. Where have you been?" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom I'm so sorry. I swear I ended up falling asleep at the hospital last night and then I forgot to call you first thing this morning. I promise it won't happen again."

Blaine's mother could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the fear present in his eyes. She was curious as to what had put it there but didn't press the matter any further, as Blaine was usually the kind of kid who would only tell his secrets when he was ready.

"It's ok. I figured that something like that must of happened, but had you not shown up in an hour or so I was planning on calling the cops to report you missing. You really scared me Blaine."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Like I said, it won't happen again," Blaine said as he squeezed his mother closer to him. He could really use her support right now, but he was afraid of what she might suggest he do. He pulled away from his mother and stepped through his front door. He kept one arm on her shoulder, but took it back as he said, "Look, I'm still really tired and all so I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while."

"Okay," she sighed. "Call me if you need anything."

He sauntered off to his room, shutting and locking his door as he grabbed his iPod off his desk and collapsed onto his back on his bed.

He scrolled through his music, trying to find something to help him cope with the throbbing of his brain but wouldn't upset him too much. It had to be the perfect song: not one that was too cheerful, as that would just make him want to throw his iPod across his room. But the song couldn't be too morbid or lugubrious either, or else he would just end up hating his life even more than he already did at that moment. It had to be a perfect balance of the two: one that was sad enough to comfort him with the fact that he was not the only one with a troubled life, but one that could also help him cope with it and possibly help get him through it.

His eyes scanned the titles of the songs rolling by, each time looking for that perfect song. _There_, he thought as his eyes registered on a song. His thumb stopped moving and quickly started again in the opposite direction. He stopped on the song's title, clicking the center button to allow the the opening chords to start flowing through his headphones:

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

Blaine let the melody of the song flow through him, filling him to the core while relieving some of his stress by putting his current feelings into words. He felt like he was being suffocated, his stalker slowly closing his airway by taking away the one thing in his life other than Oxygen that he couldn't live without.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

_I cried out, "Heaven save me"_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_I'm so far down_

Blaine took a shaky breath as he tried to control the tightening in his chest. He didn't want to think about his stalker. Not now, not ever. He tried focusing everything he had on the music that was currently coursing through him. He curled into himself as he repositioned himself onto his side, bringing his knees up towards his chest. Unshed tears were beginning to pool in his eyes and his knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping his iPod, as if doing so was the only thing keeping him from losing control.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's_

_Something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's_

_Something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

Blaine's tears slowly streaked down his face, his mind finally finding some solace from all of his troubles as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**The song is One Last Breath by Creed. I didn't feel like reading back over this to check for errors (I skimmed it though) so let me know if you see any typos or anything that needs to be fixed.**

**Also, go and thank RainySunnyEnding for me for her fantastic shout-out to me that totally made my week and her amazing & way-too-kind words about this story that pushed me to upload this today (when I am supposed to be studying for my midterm exams tomorrow) rather than waiting until this weekend to do it. Her story Tears & Cookies is fabulous and you should go check it out as a way to thank her. And to RainySunnyEnding herself, Thank you and keep writing amazing stuff. :)**

**I also need a chapter title for this chapter, so let me know if you have any ideas!**


End file.
